Love Thy Enemy
by DarkVixenOfLight
Summary: Two rivals, one team. Two worlds, one mission. The Frontier kids are back, along with a new friend, Erica Wakefield. But what happens when she turns to the dark side and makes a deal with Cherubimon that could cost her life? /Full summary inside/


A/N: I have finally half-conquered my writer's block for Love Thy Enemy, and I've written the first chapter! I promise I _will_ finish all the fics I've started, it could just take a long time, that's all! 

Also, I would just like to give a **BIG THANKS** to all the great people out there who have reviewed my other fics! I really appreciate it, and I'm saying thanks here because I can't be bothered putting up another chapter with an author note in it, mainly for the one-shot really…

Anyway, enough blabbing ~ I don't own Digimon! (Tho I can always dream… ^^)

+-+-+

**Full summary: **[thx to SP who helped with this]

Two rivals, one team. Two worlds, one mission. 

The Frontier kids are back, along with a new friend, Erica Wakefield. When the kids return to the Digital World, a new danger is lurking, and its out to get revenge. 

Its target is Erica.

Can Kouji save her life, sort out what's going on, and at the same time, try not to get himself, or the others, killed in the process?

Just when Erica seems to sort out her tangled feelings, the corrupted spirit of darkness beckons... What happens when she turns to the dark side and makes a deal with Cherubimon that could cost her life? Will Erica destroy everything that she holds dear? Or will she overcome its darkness and embrace the light once more?

+-+-+

**Key throughout the fic:**

"talking"

~thinking~

{AN: author note}

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

**Love Thy Enemy** ~ By DarkVixenOfLight

+-+-+

CHAPTER 1

+-+-+

A dark haired boy rushed over to another boy who looked just like him but with a ponytail and different clothes, 

"Hey, Kouji, did you study for today's Science test? I heard from the other class it was really hard."

The boy named Kouji grinned at his twin, "You know I don't study unless I need to, Kouichi. And Science is easy as pie."

"Easy as pie?" Kouichi stared at Kouji with disbelief. "How can you say that?!? I was panicking soooo much last night; can you believe how many textbooks we have? So many it's just not funny!"

 "Calm down, dude!" A brown haired boy with goggles that seemed to be attached to his cap approached the two brothers. "It can't be that hard, Mr Stenly said it was only a checkpoint test."

"Takuya, you should know by now that when Mr Stenly says we have a checkpoint test, he really means a 1 hour long 8-page test!"

Everyone turned to look at the blonde girl who came to stand beside Takuya.

"Zoe," said Takuya, "I know that, but there's nothing to worry about, Kouji said so himself."

"Eh, I don't think you should listen to Kouji," said Kouichi, glancing at his brother who glared at him, and quickly added, "But he's smart, he knows all this stuff off by heart! It's, like, imprinted in his mind!"

Kouji rolled his eyes. "You're dissing Takuya now."

"Yeah, and you care?" challenged Kouichi, although he knew that Takuya and Kouji were good buddies with their own share of arguments.

"Guys, I think you should go study, we have Science next period!" warned Zoe.

"Exactly," agreed Kouji, and he turned back to stare at the blank black board.

A light-purple haired lady wearing brightly coloured clothes walked in the door and stood by the desk at the front.

"Good morning class, please sit down."

"Good morning, Miss Kiko," chorused the class, everyone scurrying back to their own seats. Miss Kiko was a substitute teacher they had often, as their form teacher, Mrs Aatun, went on sick leave almost every week.

"We have a new student joining our class today," announced Miss Kiko. "Her name is Erica Wakefield and she should be here soon."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door and a black-haired girl entered.

"Hello, you must be Erica," said Miss Kiko, smiling brightly.

Erica nodded slowly, ice-blue eyes scanning the room. Kouichi studied her closely, her black hair was streaked with blue and white, her clothes were all a shade of black or dark blue.

"Well, Erica, you can take a seat then, there's an empty desk beside Kouji Minamoto." Miss Kiko pointed to the desk; Erica shrugged and followed her instructions.

"If you have any queries, I'm sure Kouji would be more than willing to help. And since you don't know the school premises that well, Kouji can show you around some time, _right Kouji_?"

Kouji glared at the teacher, clearly not as amused as she was; Kouichi had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

~And I thought Miss Kiko understood my needs of solitude! As for Kouichi...!~

Erica sat down at her assigned seat, sneaking a glance at the boy. ~He sure doesn't look 'willing' to help me, what's his problem?~ But Erica felt a small pang of pity for him, as she thought back to her old school and how she was just like him. She knew what it was like to be alone, something she had always been, whether at school, at home, or anywhere else.

Kouji stared down at the surface of his desk; he felt there was something about her… She didn't say hi or anything, she didn't even look at him like many other new students had. There was something about her that set her apart from a lot of other girls; she, like him, seemed to have somewhat of a nihilistic air about her… 

But whatever it was, Kouji still didn't want to help her. ~I just want to be alone, and that's ditto for Kouichi, too.~

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

DV: Told you it was short, ah well, I write short chapters usually… R&R, you can flame if you like, but Erica's troubles will not be revealed till further on, or so I think… So don't flame if you want to know about Erica's past!


End file.
